This Crazy Thing Called Love
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: Disneyland; the happiest place on Earth. Of course that's not what Lucy Heartfilia thinks when she is forced to go to Disneyland with her parents. At first she absolutely despises it, but somewhere along the way she falls in love with a very enthusiastic pink haired male, changing her perspective of the vacation completely. Perhaps Disneyland was the happiest place on Earth. -Nalu


**"This Crazy Thing Called Love"**

**Pairing: Natsu X Lucy**

**Setting: Alternate Universe**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Disneyland; the happiest place on Earth. Of course that's not what Lucy Heartfilia thinks when she is forced to go to Disneyland with her parents. At first she absolutely despises it, but somewhere along the way she falls in love with a very enthusiastic pink haired male, changing her perspective of the vacation completely. Perhaps Disneyland was the happiest place on Earth. **

**Author's Notes:  
It's slightly cheesy, but I had a lot of fun writing it. This is based on my vacation to Vegas and Disneyland, so I hope you enjoy it. I apologize in advance for any typos, grammar issues, and such.**

**~Fairy-chan**

* * *

Seventeen year old Lucy Heartfilia groaned as she laid in her bed. She hugged her pillow close to her, and almost drifted off when her mother called her.

"Lucy, it's time to go!" She let out a sigh, and reluctantly got out of bed. She dragged her suitcase along with her and gave one last look at her beloved bed. By the time she had gotten outside, her parents were already in the car waiting for her.

"Mama, do I have to go?" Layla Heartfilia kept her smile, giving her the impression that that was a 'yes'. She exhaled deeply, and lifelessly got into the vehicle.

"How long is the drive?"

"About eighteen hours."

Actually, Lucy didn't understand why she was so upset herself. She was just going to the "happiest place on Earth", yet she was in hell right now.

"Papa, aren't I too old for Disneyland?" She tried to convince her father to cancel the trip, but he merely laughed at her statement.

"Nonsense, you're never too old for Disneyland." Lucy promptly gave up after that, because her father never changed his mind.

After the torturing eighteen hours, they had arrived at the hotel. It was about two in the morning, and Lucy had not slept at all during the journey. She looked at the hotel, though her eyes were barely open. It wasn't a big hotel, but it wasn't a small one either.

A few moments later, her father came back with the room number and card. She grabbed her luggage, and looked for the room. Surprisingly, they had gotten a room on the top floor, giving her a magnificent view of the city of Anaheim.

She dropped her luggage, and jumped on the bed. In a matter of minutes, she had drifted to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, she was woken up by her parent, because they were going to walk to Disneyland. She had barely gotten four hours of sleep, putting her into a bad mood. Half awake, she changed her clothes, and took a shower which helped her wake up a bit. Her family then walked out their hotel and headed towards Disneyland.

At first, she was full of energy, but after about ten minutes she was dragging herself like a zombie. When she finally saw Disneyland in the distance five minutes later she practically ran there making her parents laugh.

After waiting in line, they had entered Disneyland. There were little kids running around the whole pace making Lucy cringe. Sure kids where cute, but they were also extremely annoying. She went on a few childish rides (Because her parents said it was for memory) and some children where constantly whining, making her want to yell at them, but she restrained herself.

The next ride she went to was the "Storybook Land Canal Boats". She felt embarrassed that she was the only young woman that went on the ride.

She looked at her boat guide, but a flash of pink caught her attention. She noticed that her guide was a male which was strange because usually females would run this girly ride. The even stranger part was that he had pink hair. She had to admit that pink hair did suit him, and that he was drop dead gorgeous.

Blushing, she got on the boat with her mother behind her. The guide stared at her the whole time, making her feel embarrassed.

"Wow, I didn't know girls your age even go on this ride. What a weirdo." He commented, making Lucy take back all the good things she said about him.

"Well excuse me for liking Disney. At least I don't have pink hair and run a boat that a woman is suppose to run." The words accidentally slipped from her mouth, while the guide gaped at her. He said nothing though, and began to explain the miniature houses where the different princesses lived. The whole time he was looking at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

Not long after, the boat made it to the dock where it slowed to a stop. Lucy was slightly disappointed, but she said nothing. She was the last person to get off the boat, but it rocked slightly making her fall back. Just as she was about to fall into the water, she felt an arm on her waist pulling her back. She yelped and opened her eyes. She found herself face to face with the pink haired guide making her blush slightly.

"Thanks." She said, as he put her down on the solid ground.

"No problem," His eyes never left hers, as her parents began to worry and ask if she was alright.

Somehow, Lucy felt her heartbeat speed up, and herself growing hot.

* * *

The next time she saw him again, she was going on a different ride. She saw him due to his uniquely pink hair, but this time he saw her as well.

"Hey you! It's nice to see you again!" He grinned at her, warming her insides. Lucy giggled and waved back.

"My name is Lucy, not 'you'." The guide kept his grin, though a light blush was visible on his cheeks.

"I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you, Luigi!" There was a moment of silence, since his statement had totally killed the moment. Lucy mentally cried at his statement but she kept it to herself this time.

"My name is Lucy." She said, while Natsu gave her a confused look.

"Lucy? I thought it was Luigi." Layla (who was watching the entire time) giggled, as she thought of the different ways of getting the two of them together. They were just so cute!

After the ride was finished, they said their good byes and parted ways. Just as Lucy was about to leave, Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" Lucy gave him a look of disbelief while Natsu scratched his head nervously.

"I think so. Why do you need something?" Lucy faked being ignorant, but Natsu seemed to believe her.

"Well... How should I put this...? Do you want to... hangout tomorrow?" He looked away from her, blushing slightly. "I mean you don't have to. I just thought maybe I could get to know you better and-"

"Sure." She answered. Lucy found it cute when Natsu was nervous and rambling, but said nothing. Natsu smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

"You're the best, Luce!" Lucy hugged him back, her face red. Little did she know that he was just as embarrassed as she was.

* * *

"So, where are we going Natsu?"

"Anywhere," He pulled her along with him, but stopped by one of the gaming stands. Lucy saw it was one of the basketball stands, and there was a naked male there.

"Oi stripper!" The man turned around, as Lucy couldn't help but look at his build body.

"Well, if it isn't pinky." His gazed turned to Lucy, making his eyes widen slightly. "And you brought a girl with you. Did you pay her or something because there's no way you would score a girl this hot."

Lucy blushed, while Natsu gave the male a scowl.

"As if! This is my friend Lucy, and I can score any girl I want." The two males had a glaring contest, before Natsu turned to her.

"Lucy, ice queen. Ice queen, Lucy." He introduced the two, while Lucy looked at 'ice queen' strangely.

"Very funny," He turned his attention towards Lucy. "Gray." He held out his hand, which she shook.

"Anyways," Natsu stated, getting in between the two. "I'm here to play the game."

Gray smirked, and held out his hand.

"Just 'cause you work here doesn't mean it's free."

Natsu slapped a ten on the counter, and Gray handed him five basketballs. Lucy watched as Natsu stood a fairly long distance away, yet he managed to shoot all the basketballs in.

"Tch, you just got lucky." He grumbled while Natsu walked over to her.

"Choose one, Luce." She looked at all the stuff animals before pointing to one.

"I want the white doggy!" Gray followed her finger to the white 'doggy' and went to go get it for her. When he handed her the stuff animal, she grinned and hugged it tightly.

"I'm going to name you, Plue!" She beamed, "Thanks Natsu!" He just grinned.

* * *

The next few days flew by quickly, as the day Lucy was suppose to leave drew closer. Natsu and her parent got along nicely (her dad didn't really like the boy) and she got to know him better. She was too busy with Natsu that day as they had fun together. Her parents watched at the two sadly. Today would be the last day they would have together.

"Lucy, we're heading back home tomorrow." Her parents had told her that night. She felt her heart stop in her chest, and her breathing became uneven.

"What?" She rasped out, dropping her book on the floor.

"We're going to pack up now because we're heading home tomorrow." Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes, but she nodded her head.

"Okay." Her parents looked at each other and they nodded.

"Lucy, tomorrow we'll let you have one more day with the boy." Her father said, while Lucy had a small smile on her face.

That entire night, while her parents laid asleep, Lucy was up the entire night. How was she going to tell Natsu? Lucy felt tears running down her face, but she brushed them away and pulled Plue closer to her.

* * *

"Yo Luce!" The boy grinned, making Lucy's heart clench painfully.

"Hey Natsu," His grin disappeared, as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy looked away, but gave a small forced smile.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep last night." Natsu looked skeptical, but dropped the subject since Lucy didn't seem comfortable with it. Lucy took a deep breath and looked at him.

"So, what do you want to do?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything." Lucy decided that she would try her best to have fun on her last day. She didn't want to leave Natsu with the memory of her sad face. She grinned and pulled him along.

The rest of the day was all fun, and for a moment it made Lucy forget that this was her last day. They watched the fireworks together; Lucy had her head against Natsu's shoulder.

"You won't forget me, right Natsu?" She suddenly asked, taking him by surprise.

"Of course not Luce. How could I forget you?" Lucy looked back at the fireworks, a distant look in her eyes.

"I won't forget you either."

"Luce, why does it sound like you're saying good bye?" Lucy forced a laugh, her attention still on the fireworks.

"It's nothing." Soon after the firework show ended, Lucy looked at Natsu one last time.

"I guess it's time for me to go. Good bye Natsu." She said, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She ran away, tears streaming down her face while Natsu stood there processing what had happened.

* * *

After she had left him, she ran back to the hotel room. Her parents were loading their luggage into the car, while she ran up to the room to grab her things. When she grabbed her things and put it into the car, she got in herself. Her father started up the engine as they began to drive away.

The entire time, Lucy looked out the window as California passed her by.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu woke up excited and energized. Yesterday after Lucy had kissed him, he then knew that she liked him just like he liked her. He threw on his uniform and began to walk to Disneyland. He and Lucy would always meet up in front of the "Storybook Land Canal Boats" just because that was there they met for the first time.

Natsu walked there, but found no blonde waiting for him (Lucy always got there first). Maybe he was a bit early? He checked him watch, but it was already ten. Maybe she was just stuck in traffic then, he had concluded in his mind. He sat on a nearby bench and waited** (A/N: In case you guys are wondering why he doesn't do his job, he is actually a substitute of sorts. He works at a ride that is closed so he substitutes for co-workers who are out sick and such. Yeah, so he's free now.)**.

He looked around for the blonde but found none. Two hours past, but there was still no sign of the blonde. Just then, Natsu saw a blonde haired woman and grinned.

"Lucy!" The blonde turned around, making Natsu frown.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Feeling dejected, Natsu went around Disneyland asking if anyone had seen the blonde. After asking all of his co-workers, Natsu sighed and slumped in a bench. He then thought of something. Why don't he just check her hotel? She might be sick or something.

Natsu made his way to the hotel Lucy was staying at and grinned. He walked into the lobby and walked up to the woman there.

"Could I get the card to room 127?" He asked. The lady recognized him and handed him the card. "Sir, the people staying there have-"

He zoomed right past her ignoring her words. "already left,"

She sighed, and looked in the direction he had just left. She knows he's going to be heartbroken after he sees the room.

Natsu zoomed up to Lucy's room, and hastily slid the card in.

"Lucy!" He yelled, opening the door. He was expecting to see Lucy on her bed reading a book, but he was met with the blackness of the room. For once in his life, Natsu began to feel scared.

"Lucy?" He turned on the lights, and waited for Lucy to come out and scare him, but there was no one else in the room.

"Lucy?" He called again, this time more urgent then before. Her suitcase was missing, and all everything was empty. Panicked and scared, Natsu practically tore the whole place apart looking for anything that Lucy had left behind. After searching everywhere, he laid on Lucy's bed that still faintly smelled like the blonde herself.

"Lucy," He whined, his voice breaking slightly.

He jumped off the bed, and headed back to the lobby. He needed answers, and he needed them now. When he got to the front desk, he slammed his palms on the counter.

"Where is she? When did she leave?"

"The Heartfilia's left yesterday."

He then recalled the events that had happened yesterday.

_"You won't forget me, right Natsu?" _

_"Of course not Luce. How could I forget you?"_

_"I won't forget you either."_

_"Luce, why does it sound like you're saying good bye?"_

_"It's nothing."_

_"I guess it's time for me to go. Good bye Natsu."_

She sounded like she was saying good bye because she was saying good bye. Natsu mentally hit himself, as his heart pounded in his chest in pain.

How could he have been so stupid?

* * *

The last month of summer was hard for Lucy. The color pink reminded her of Natsu, Natsu meant summer, and summer felt like Natsu. Every time she would think of him, her chest would hurt and tears would form in her eyes. Had Natsu forgotten about her? Did he move on? These questions filled her mind, making her try to get rid of them.

School was starting again tomorrow, and she needed to move on with her life, no matter how hard it was.

* * *

School was tiring for Lucy the next day. She had to go get her schedule, and she needed to make it to class on time. This year, she had Mr. Clive for first period again, and she was kind of glad to have him (even though he would just sleep in class the whole day). Lucy sighed as she opened up the classroom door. Looking around the classroom, she recognized some people from her previous classes, while some others were new faces.

"Levy-chan!" The bookworm looked up from her book, and grinned.

"Lu-chan!" The two chatted about their summer, and all the adventures they went on. Of course Lucy was still very popular in the school, and Levy was still a bookworm.

Then the bell rang, making everyone go into their own seats. Mr. Clive woke up and called out people on the attendance list. He stopped when he got a phone call from the main office. The whole time, everyone in the class tried to listen in on what they were saying, but no one could hear anything on the other end. Suddenly, Mr. Clive put the phone back down, and stood up. The class gulped.

"Class, today a new student will be joining us. Please be nice to him since he just moved here." The class nodded, while Lucy seemed uninterested. New students were horrible. New male students would drool over her, while female students would glare in envy.

"You may come in now," The door slide opened, making Lucy's eyes widen. There stood a very build male with pink hair. The girls were going gaga over him, while the boys looked at him like he was some kind of god.

"Yo, my name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm from California." Lucy's heart stopped, as her eyes became glasses. She hadn't heard that name in a whole month.

"Well then Natsu, please sit next to Lucy. Lucy please raise your hand." Tears pooled out of Lucy's eyes, making Natsu chuckle lightly.

"She doesn't need to raise her hand; I know exactly who she is." He walked towards her, making her heart beat like crazy.

"Hey, Luce." In a matter of seconds, Lucy had thrown herself onto the male catching him by surprise. She cried into his chest, while the other students (and the teacher) looked in amazement.

"Natsu!" He patted her head, and rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Shh Luce. It's okay, I'm right here." When she had stopped crying, she looked at him with those brown eyes he loved so much.

"How did you get here Natsu?"

"I actually worked four part-time jobs to pay for the airplane ticket here, and for the apartment I'm staying at." Lucy began to feel teary again. He had worked that hard to go see her again? "Promise me you won't leave me again, Luce? I was so hurt when I found out you were gone."

His voice was cracking too, making Lucy realize he was crying as well. She hugged him, and ran her fingers through his pink locks.

"I promise Natsu, I promise I'll never leave you again." Soon, the male stopped crying and pulled Lucy in. She felt something soft against her lips, and her eyes widened when she realized she was kissing Natsu. She closed her eyes a kissed back. Just then they heard a cough. Natsu and Lucy pulled back realizing they had just kissed in front of the whole class.

"Umm..." The two laughed nervously, while the class looked at them with a light blush on their cheeks.

And soon enough, everyone at school knew that Lucy Heartfilia was taken by the transfer student Natsu Dragneel.

Perhaps Disneyland was the happiest place on Earth after all, because that was where she met Natsu Dragneel, the love of her life.


End file.
